masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Soldier
The Soldier is a tough warrior, able to deal with a range of combat situations. The Soldier gets improved health, has the widest selection of weapons, and is eventually able to wear heavy armor. Gameplay focus is on getting into the thick of the fight, picking the right weapon for tactical situations, and outlasting opponents. Ashley Williams and Richard L. Jenkins have this class. Soldiers are the full spectrum warrior of the squad whose talents focus on improving durability and damage. They may specialize in any weapon they choose and are the only class to have access to the assault rifle talent. Soldiers begin with medium armor and are also the only class that may upgrade to heavy armor. Their major weaknesses are their complete lack of biotic and tech abilities, relying on squadmates to pick up the slack in those areas. The Soldier class talent increases their health, and grants a small amount of health regeneration. Talents * Pistols ** Shotguns - unlocked when Pistols rank 4 is achieved. * Assault Rifles ** Sniper Rifles - unlocked when Assault Rifles rank 7 is achieved. * Combat Armor ** First Aid - unlocked when Combat Armor rank 6 is achieved. * Assault Training ** Fitness - unlocked when Assault Training rank 5 is achieved. Class Talent The Soldier class talent increases health and gives health regeneration. A Soldier can specialize into Commando or Shock Trooper giving them access to levels 7 - 12. Each point spent in the Soldier talent gives abilities as listed below: # Increases health by 4%. Regenerates 3 health per second. # Increases health by 6%. Regenerates 3.5 health per second. # Increases health by 8%. Regenerates 4 health per second. # Increases health by 10%. Regenerates 4.5 health per second. # Increases health by 12%. Regenerates 5 health per second. # Increases health by 14%. Regenerates 5.5 health per second. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, Soldiers are high-level operatives outfitted with ocular synaptic processors that allow them to fire with heightened focus at their targets. They are the only class capable of wielding assault rifles, and are masters of all other forms of weaponry and ammunition types. Powers *Adrenaline Rush **Evolved at Rank 4 to Heavy Adrenaline Rush or Heightened Adrenaline Rush. *Concussive Shot **Evolved at Rank 4 to Heavy Concussive Shot or Concussive Blast. *Disruptor Ammo **Evolved at Rank 4 to Heavy Disruptor Ammo or Squad Disruptor Ammo. *Incendiary Ammo **Evolved at Rank 4 to Inferno Ammo or Squad Incendiary Ammo. *Cryo Ammo **Evolved at Rank 4 to Improved Cryo Ammo or another (currently unknown) version. Combat Mastery Combat Mastery is the class power for the Soldier in Mass Effect 2. *'Rank 1' *'Rank 2' *'Rank 3' *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Commando and Shock Trooper specializations. **'Commando' Grants an additional boost to weapon damage, storm speed, and power damage. **'Shock Trooper' Grants a boost to health, power duration, and a negotiation bonus. Weapons *Assault Rifles *Heavy Pistols *Heavy Weapons *Shotguns *Sniper Rifles See also * Commando * Shock Trooper * Soldier Guide References *IGN Video: Mass Effect 2 Soldier Class *Mass Effect 2: The Soldier Category: Classes Category: Combat